Joining together
by Kawomon
Summary: Kaworu x Shinji; Shinji x Kaworu. Contains urophilia and yaoi. Row of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji knocked at Kaworu's door. A few moments later, the white-haired boy opened. "Shinji? what is it? are you okay?" - "uh... I couldn't sleep..." Kaworu chuckled softly. "so you want to come in?" - "only.. only of I don't bother you.." Kaworu hugged Shinji and pulled him inside. "You never bother me." before Shinji could say anything, Kaworu kissed him forcefully. Pressing him against the wall, Kaworu fiddled with Shinji's belt and pressed his bulge against Shinji's crotch. Panting and moaning silently, Shinji broke the kiss. "Ah.. Kaworu..! what are you doing..?" the other boy smirked: "You wouldn't think I'd let you be here for free, would ya?" Shinji gasped when Kaworu shove his hand down his pants, squeezing Shinji's cute, hard member, and his tongue down his throat, tasting his sweet, young boy. Their tongues met and twisted around each other and Kaworu grinded their bulges together. Shinji's moans sounded muffled in the kiss and Kaworu's hands made their way to Shinji's soft, round buttocks, digging his Fingers in the soft, godly flesh. Kaworu pushed Shinji harder against the wall, pulled his head back and forced him down by his shoulders, making him kneel before him. Shinji's panting made Kaworu's dick throbbing hard, the thick bulge's fabric twitched. "Take him out." - "T-take what out?" - "My dick you little idiot." Shinji looked up, small tears flickering in his eyes. "No!" he looked away. "Don't treat me like that.." his hair got pulled hard. "fucking suck it you little shit!" shouted Kaworu. "I want to have fun this time." he smiled diabolically. Shinji muttered something under his breath and opened Kaworu's pants, then he pulled them down with his underwear. Kaworu's big, hard and throbbing cock sprang out. Shinji grabbed it and gave him a good squeeze, making Kaworu groan his name. "Open your mouth." Shinji nodded shyly and obeyed. "Good girl" Kaworu said before pissing all over his little lover's face. Shinji pulled off and swallowed the huge load. "Do you like it?" - "You know I love it.. Every Single drop.." he blushed. pointing to his massive balls, Kaworu responded with Bits of arrogance in his voice: "I still have more. Should I fill you up? your little tush?" - "P-please.. Do so.. I want it all!" Shinji pleaded with a dark red Face. "Get on all fours." the little boy obeyed, pulled his pants down and got on all fours. "beautiful." Kaworu said, spreading Shinji's ass and licking over the little pink backdoor, making the other one moan in pleasure. Kaworu kept rimming and sucking on the hole before positioning himself behind Shinji, aligning his still hard dick with the small hole. He thrusted inside, squishing Shinji's insides with his big meat, tearing his lover apart. He pulled out again except for the tip, Kaworu knew Shinji loved that, and thrusted all the way back inside, making the brunette scream and squirm in pleasure. Kaworu Rocked back and fourth, his massive balls smacked against Shinji's waist. Lots of pounding and thrusting later, Kaworu dug his Fingers in Shinji's flesh and grunted. "Ah.. Kaworu, i.. I'm cumming!" Shinji screamed between his loud moans. His insides clenched around Kaworu's big dick, before Shinji finally Came. with every Shot his ass squeezed Kaworu hard, pushing him over the Edge. "Ah.. Cumming!" he moaned, thrusting Deep inside and emptying his balls inside his lover's belly. "Ah.. I'm so full.." Shinji moaned exhausted. "Not full enough." Kaworu chuckled, carresing Shinji's tummy and peeing inside him. His hands stroked the growing bulge that formed on Shinji's front, while Shinji moaned loudly. "Now your full." Kaworu said, pulling out and making his fluids Spill out of Shinji. He grabbed him and tossed him on his bed. "Now sleep well, my little Prince." he purred, but Shinji was already asleep, snuggled up next to him.

Shinji woke up, stretched and snuggled up against Kaworu. "Good Morning Shinji" Kaworu purred. "Good Morning Kaworu" Shinji smiled contentedly. "You were so rough yesterday.." - "You liked it, didn't you?" Kaworu smirked. "You shot quite a huge load when I fucked your little tush." - "s-stop talking.. You're making me hard again.." Shinji said, blushing and looking away. "I know... And I like it." Kaworu lapped his tongue across Shinji's cheek, the younger boy closed his eyes and mewed like a kitten. Shinji lifted the blanket and turned, trying to stand up, but Kaworu took hold of his hand. "where are you going?" Shinji shifted from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable and sheepish. "er.. i.. I have to pee.." he said, peering down at his bare feet. Kaworu's grip tightened. "You're not going anywhere." - "w-why?" Shinji asked flusteredly and even more uncomfortable. "I like it when you suffer." the white-haired boy laughed. "I like to comfort you. now stay here." Kaworu stood up quickly as Shinji wanted to run to the bathroom and stopped him. "stay." Kaworu pushed his lover against the wall and groped the growing bulge between Shinji's leg's. "be a good girl." Shinji's balls and dick were massaged, making him moan. "s-stop!" - "Never." Kaworu took Shinji's hard member and slowly jerked him off in his underwear. "Haah.. Stop.. I.. nyaaa..!" he moaned loudly, cumming in his pants. "N-now I'm dirty, Kaworu!" Shinji muttered. "can I go to the bathroom..?" - "Nope." - "but I really Need to! I .. I can't hold it..!" Shinji made a little scream of displeasure as he pissed his hands, forming a growing, dark stain on his tight shorts. "Bad Shinji." Kaworu grinned, groping Shinji's ass and spanking him multiple times.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaworu let go of Shinji, smiling, and sat down on a chair. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Shinji looked away and muttered something unnerved. He slowly scuffled out of the room, while Kaworu yawned and stretched himself. A few moments later, Shinji came back with something in his hands, but Kaworu had his head looking at the ceiling and his hands interlocked behind his neck. Before he realized it, a sharp noise cut through the air and something pulled at his arms. "Shinji, what the..?" he asked nervously, as the other one taped his hands together with duct tape. "Hey, cut it out!" - "No." Shinji pulled off his wet pants and revealed his bulging underwear, which was wet, too. He crawled on Kaworu's lap, pulled his shirt off and grinded his crotch against Kaworu's while sucking on the big boy's nipples. Kaworu moaned and tried to move, but the tape glued him in place. "S-Shinji.. Stop it.." he moaned as Shinji kneaded his bulge, but Shinji had no mercy. "That's the price for treating me like shit." Shinji said, biting hard in one nipple. "And now... I'll give you something." Shinji climbed on the chair and pulled his tight shorts down. He grabbed his member and forced it into Kaworu's mouth. "Take a good suck you little girl." Shinji said sardonically with a sudden boost of self-confidence. Kaworu obeyed, but Shinji was still mad. "You know what? I've got an idea." Kaworu muffled something, but the meat in his mouth refrained him from speaking. "Here it comes" the smaller boy moaned, peeing inside Kaworu's mouth, forcing him to swallow multiple times. "Yeah, that's good" Shinji continued, peeing more and more. "Still thirsty?" Kaworu shook his head and Shinji pulled his dick out of his mouth. "And now we'll wait." Shinji put a bit of tape on Kaworu's mouth, then he sat there on one of Kaworu's legs, slowly jerking off, as the other one was forced to just stay put there. A little later Kaworu squirmed, making Shinji smirk. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Kaworu nodded. "Well too bad." Shinji grabbed Kaworu's crotch and massaged it hard. "Let it out" he purred and just a few seconds later, something warm touched Shinji's hand. Kaworu's member twitched and he shut his eyes, as a little dark spot appeared on the fabric. "Good girl" Shinji laughed. The spot grew quickly, staining the whole pants. Even the pants' legs got darker, as Kaworu's piss ran down his legs. Kaworu squirmed and struggled more, but in the end he emptied himself completely in his pants. "And now we'll fuck." Shinji said grinning, throwing Kaworu on the floor.

Turning his head to Shinji, Kaworu tried to look what he was doing, but he couldn't see everything. Shinji grabbed his ass and forced Kaworu to hold it in the air, pulled down his boyfriends wet pants, including underwear, and pressed his index finger against Kaworu's hole. His other hand caressed Kaworu's big balls, squeezing and groping them, while Kaworu moaned with his mouth taped shut. Fingering and stretching the hole in front of him, Shinji massaged his own hard member. He took it out and rubbed it between Kaworu's soft buttocks. "You make me so hard" Shinji moaned, hotdogging Kaworu. When he had enough, he pressed his tip against the hole and thrusted hard inside his lover's ass. He moved back and forth quickly, thrusting in harder and harder, despite Shinji's fragile figure with full force. "Ah... Kaworu!" he moaned, digging his fingers into his flesh, "I'm cumming!" He thrusted inside one last time and pumped his big load into Kaworu. Shinji leaned onto Kaworu's back, making him lower his butt, until both layed flat on the floor on top of each other. Shinji licked Kaworu's neck. "That was fun" he smiled. "We should do that more often."


	3. Chapter 3

After Kaworu and Shinji had a nice afternoon, he returned to his apartment and stuck his hand in his pocket to grab his key – but it was not there. Maybe in the other pocket? No. It was not there. Fuck. It was inside. He had to piss. What should he do? Kaworu grabbed the door knob and shook it. Useless. There was no way he could get inside. And Shinji was at home. Kaworu got his phone out and called him, but Shinji didn't answer. Kaworu banged the door, but there was no point. He stepped from one foot to another. He was full. He had piss badly. Like, really badly. He sat down on the floor, leaning against his apartment's door. What should he do? He felt quite uncomfortable, feeling pressure in his waist. Calling Shinji had no use, he was usually not available at this time of the day (jacking off or something like that) and the way to him home was too far for Kaworu. If he stood up now, his pants would be more than wet. Wait... There was usually a spare key under the door mat. The white-haired boy got up and pulled the door mat away, full of hope. But there was no key. The urge in his crotch grew stronger and now that he stood up he couldn't hold it in anymore. Clenching his eyes shut in embarrassment, he let the warm fluid spill out of his body into his pants. The fabric tightly stretched around his more than adult-sized package changed colour to a darker tone as the liquid drenched his pants. Kaworu tried to stop it, but he just peed more and more. His whole pair of shorts was completely wet and big drops falling on the floor formed a quickly growing puddle. Finally his bladder was empty and Kaworu sat down again, his pants sticking to his legs. Since he was already soaked, it didn't really matter he was sitting in his own puddle. "Fuck" he cursed, resting his head on his hand. And if it wasn't bad enough, Shinji came around the corner, grinning more than gleefully, holding something in his hand. It was Kaworu's spare key. Fuck that guy.

Kaworu stood up with his drenched pants and walked towards Shinji with clenched fists. "You little idiot!" he hissed, pressing Shinji against the wall and kissing him forcefully. He bit the other's tongue hard and pulled his head back. "You'll pay for this..." - "Make me." Shinji grinned. "Oh, I will." Kaworu glanced down and saw that the other's crotch was impressively bulging his pants. "Let's go inside" he said, pushing his smaller boyfriend to his door and snatching the key from his hand. He opened the door and first looked for his key. "Are you looking for this?" Shinji asked, holding up Kaworu's actual key up in the air grinning. Kaworu didn't forget it. Shinji, this little bastard, stole it. Kaworu got in his room, stripping himself bare and searching for some new clothes. "Ah! Kaworu! Shinji yelled. What happened? He ran back to the living room and turned his head in search for Shinji. The little brat lay on the floor on his back, nude and his legs spread. He had his hands on his ass, pulling it apart and revealing the little pink hole Kaworu loved to stretch with his tongue or his dick. "Here master" he moaned, tracing his fingers over his backdoor, "Use me. Fuck my little boypussy!" - "As you wish." He grinned and kneeled down between Shinji's legs. He rubbed his throbbing glans over Shinji's balls and hole, before pressing it inside. The smaller boy gasped and scratched his fingers over the floor. Kaworu shoved his entire length inside Shinji's butt until his balls pressed against the smaller one's flesh. "AH... Master... You're so good..." he moaned, as Kaworu's huge dick slammed against his insides. Shinji licked his master's lips and tried to kiss him, but threw his head back and screamed in pain and pleasure as Kaworu thrusted all the way inside him, even deeper than before. Shinji lay back on the floor, eyes rolling back while his lover fucked him silly. "Ahh... Kaworu!" he moaned with his high voice, gasping and breathing heavily. "Ah... Fuck..! I.. I'm cumming, Master!" Shinji screamed, then his insides clenched tightly around Kaworu's huge, throbbing, hard cock. The small boy's dick sprayed multiple shots of white cum and with every spurt, his anus contracted tightly around Kaworu's meat, pushing him over the edge. He pushed himself all the way in Shinji's round little tush and his balls began to empty themselves, pumping thick, creamy cum inside the other boy, until he was full. Kaworu noticed nothing more fit inside his little love and pulled his cock out of Shinji(making him moan in surprise as the thick glans was pulled out with a loud plop), spurting his huge load all over his balls, dick and belly. Kaworu's cum leaked out of Shinji and he collapsed on top of the other. The white haired boy licked across Shinji's face. "I love you." - "I love you too." Shinji purred as response. "Oh, before I forget..." Kaworu said, grabbing something from the table, "Don't spill it everywhere." Grinning, he shove a thick, ribbed buttplug inside Shinji's ass, stopping the flow of creamy cum.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji and Kaworu were strolling around in the park. Kaworu grabbed Shinji's arm, turned him to himself and said: "Wait a moment. I'll be right back." - "Where are you going?" the other boy pondered. "Toilet. I drank too much tea this morning." - "So are you heading back to your apartment?" - "Yup. It'll be only five minutes." Shinji grinned. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Are you sure you won't need this?" Sighing unnervedly, Kaworu realized it was his key. "You little bastard! You stole it again!" - "Got a problem with it?" Another sigh escaped Kaworu's throat. This was already the fourth time this week... Though, he had to admit... he kinda made Shinji steal his key. It always ended in fun situations. Well, most of the time.  
"Yes, I do have a problem with it. Give it back!" Kaworu tried to snatch it out of Shinji's small hands but couldn't get it. "Too slow, eh?" Shinji mocked him. "Better than cumming after a few thrusts" Kaworu snarled back, gripping Shinji's crotch hard and pushing him against a tree. "Ah! H-Hey, that's not fair!" - "But stealing my key is?" - "Yes!" Shinji smiled and enjoyed the strong hand's grip on his testicles. The hand jiggled them gently through the fabric, while Kaworu's other hand caressed Shinji's chest. Meanwhile the white-haired boy noticed the pressure on his bladder increased. He wasted too much time molesting Shinji. Now... Should he just get his dick out and pee on that tree? Or even better, just give Shinji what he deserves? But... he took too long. "Crap..." he cursed as he couldn't hold it any longer. A dark spot appeared on the fabric were his glans lay in his pants. It grew quickly and a stream of piss drenched the shorts. It felt warm around his crotch, warm and wet. His underwear /and/ his shorts were wet and Kaworu couldn't stop it. The tight clothes now stuck to his wet skin, revealing the shape of his dick and his balls. "Shinji... You little shit..." Kaworu said blushing, but angry. "Oh, don't you like it?" Shinji said, grabbing Kaworu's wet dick through the fabric. "I can feel you're hard... and see it." A soft squeeze confirmed Shinji's statement. "Yep. Rock-hard." He continued rubbing the bulge. "Hmmm... I guess, after all this inconvenience, I could at least help you out with your huge, hard problem down here." he said winking. "You should" Kaworu agreed. Shinji grabbed Kaworu and both turned around, so now Kaworu was pushed against the tree. The smaller boy kneeled down and ripped off Kaworu's wet clothes, so Kaworu's huge, hard dick sprang out. "Oh fuck..." Shinji muttered. "You're so big!" - "You say that every time..." - "Well it gets bigger every time I see it!" Shinji's thin fingers grabbed the base of Kaworu's cock and his lips wrapped around the thick, throbbing glans. He sucked softly and pushed it deeper into his mouth until he almost gagged. He looked up and tried to smile, then he pushed the entire length down his throat. "Ah... Shinji!" Kaworu moaned, gripping his boyfriends hair, as he deep-throated him skillfully, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and slurping up and down the hard meat. His hands squeezed and kneaded Kaworu's huge, firm and squishy balls until the taller boy sensed something in them. He was about to cum. "Oh yes... Shinji, I'm cumming!" Shinji pulled his head back and jerked Kaworu off, he had to use both hands to cover the entire thing. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out. Kaworu knew Shinji wanted a face-full. "Hah... Shinji!" he moaned loudly, gripping Shinji's head firmer, before cum erupted in white, thick strands from his dickhead. A few shots landed in his mouth, the rest covered the whole of Shinji's young face. He stood up and Kaworu began immediately to clean the cum of his boyfriend's face with his tongue. "Ah... Hehe, you should fuck me hard when were at home" Shinji demanded. "I will, don't worry."


	5. Chapter 5

Kaworu and Shinji were sitting in Shinji's room as suddenly a siren rung out loudly. A click came from the door. "Damn it, what's that?" Shinji asked. "I don't know. We should look." Kaworu got up from Shinji's bed and rushed to the door. "Locked!" Kaworu pulled on the door but it was no help. They were trapped inside the tiny, white room. "Kaworu..?" Shinji asked shyly. "I have to pee..." Shinji's cheeks went dark-red and his gaze was focused on the floor. "Me too. I'm sure the doors will be open again early enough." - "B-but it's really urgent!" Tiny tears built up in Shinji's eyes. "Just calm down and relax." Kaworu said, hugging his lover tightly. As soon as he smelled his little boy, his dick became rock-hard instantly. He couldn't hold back. One of his hands crawled slowly between Shinji's legs, grabbing his crotch. A smirk escaped Kaworu's mouth as he noticed the growing bulge. "Nya, don't touch me there!" Shinji whined, clenching his eyes and fists. Kaworu continued to knead 'there', as Shinji put it, and enjoyed every moan that came from his little lover. "Stop... please..." Shinji begged, but Kaworu's hand kept on squeezing Shinji's crotch. "Ah!" said boy exclaimed and his pants became drenched with something. A big dark spot grew from his crotch and dripped down one leg. "Y-you moron! Now I'm wet!" Kaworu laughed softly and threw Shinji on the bed, after pulling his pants down. He crawled onto Shinji, pressing his huge bulge against Shinji's squishy, wet and big bulge. Kaworu kept on grinding. Before his boyfriend could protest and further, he simply kissed him, suckling on his tongue. Shortly after he noticed, he had to take a piss too _quite urgently_. Shinji grabbed Kaworu's firm testicles through the stretched fabric, squishing them. Damn it... Kaworu pissed his pants, making his pants' fabric soaked and dark. They didn't break the kiss, but the white-haired boy moved down his pants and pressed his wet bulge against Shinji's. They grinded against each other until finally Shinji broke the kiss. "I can't take it anymore... fuck me..." Kaworu smirked and obeyed. He pulled his underwear down, so did Shinji, and Kaworu's little slut opened his legs. Pressing his throbbing glans against Shinji's tight, pink hole, earning a cute whimper, he shove his huge dick up Shinji's butt. Now, Kaworu was quite hung, and if you payed attention you could see a slight bulging in Shinji's belly, where his lover's big dick squished his insides. Shinji coiled his legs around Kaworu's waist and the other one started to move. His hips thrusted quickly and his bis balls slapped against Shinji's body. Shinji meanwhile was moaning in ecstasy, he grabbed the sheets with both hands as his body rocked against his big lover. "Damn, you're so tight" Kaworu moaned, digging his fingers into Shinji's hot, soft flesh, and picking up pace. Both moaned loudly and skin slapped against skin. "Kaworu.. I... I'm cumming!" Shinji yelled and in the exact same second his insides clenched Kaworu's dick. "Me too!" Kaworu shove his entire length into Shinji, making him scream in pleasure and cum all over himself. Kaworu groaned, as his balls pumped their cream inside Shinji until no drop was left inside them. Kaworu collapsed onto Shinji and both kissed, not caring about the door anymore.


End file.
